1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a wearable device, and more particularly, relates to a wearable device for wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, portable electronic devices, for example, portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computer, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional mobile devices, have become more common To satisfy the demand of users, portable electronic devices usually can perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
According to research, some predict the next generation of mobile devices will be “wearable devices”. For example, wireless communication may be applied to watches, glasses, and even clothes in the future. However, watches, for example, do not have a large space to accommodate antennas for wireless communication. Accordingly, this is a critical challenge for antenna designers.